Topical formulations for application to the skin can be useful in cosmetic applications, for treating conditions of the upper skin layers, and for transdermal administration of active agents to the local tissue underlying the skin or into the blood for systemic distribution. For example, using a topical formulation of a pharmaceutical agent is advantageous because it can avoid first-pass metabolism, circumvent gastrointestinal (“GI”) absorption, allow delivery of an active ingredient with a relatively short biological half-life and/or a narrow therapeutic window, and facilitate uniform plasma dosing of the active ingredient, and/or can improve user compliance.
In spite of the advantages, transdermal administration is usually limited to about a dozen small lipophilic drugs, available in transdermal patch format (including scopolamine, fentanyl, estradiol, nitroglycerine, nicotine, and testosterone). Skin has evolved to impede the flux of exogenous molecules so as to provide a strong barrier to molecular delivery, particularly agents such as pharmaceutical agents. Transdermal drug administration is difficult because skin is an excellent diffusion barrier.
Structurally, the skin consists of two principal parts: (i) a relatively thin outermost layer (the “epidermis”), and (ii) a thicker inner region (the “dermis”). The outermost layer of the epidermis (the “stratum corneum”) consists of flattened dead cells which are filled with keratin. The region between the flattened dead cells of the stratum corneum is filled with lipids which form lamellar phases. The highly impermeable nature of skin is due primarily to the stratum corneum. The viable epidermis underlying the stratum corneum is akin to other living tissue. The dermis provides the skin's structural strength as well as the nerve and vascular networks that support the epidermis.
Delivering an active agent into or through the skin in sufficient concentrations often utilizes some means for reducing the stratum corneum's hindrance of penetration. A number of methods for lowering the stratum corneum's barrier properties have been developed, including electrically assisted techniques such as iontophoresis or ultrasound, and bypassing the stratum corneum through microneedle arrays or ablation.
Molecular or chemical penetration enhancers provide an effective and inexpensive means of temporarily reducing skin resistance to the administration and passage of actives and other molecules. Molecular penetration enhancers or MPE™s can enhance the application to and/or diffusion of molecules across the skin by, for example, disrupting the lipid bilayers of the stratum corneum.
Over 300 substances have been identified as MPE™s but surprisingly few have been successfully developed into commercial formulations. Many potent MPE™s are irritating to the cells of the epidermis which can limit both the choice and concentration of MPE™s suitable for topical formulations. Discovery of new MPE™s to increase skin permeability is a highly desirable area and has had high activity over the last 30 years. However, the number of substances identified to be penetration enhancers is still relatively small when considering the more than 25,000,000 substances identified in the CAS registry (Chemical Abstracts Service, Columbus, Ohio, www.cas.org). The number of candidate drugs suitable for topical and transdermal administration could be significantly increased with improved penetration enhancers.